New school New Friends New Life
by GurlOfTheNight
Summary: The Gang is in high school. Kagome is the new girl. But makes friends as soon as she get to her first class. They hang out and end up get into trouble. But the thing is do Kagome and Sesshomaru have a secret there not telling. SK IOC MS.
1. Chapter One

**New School... New Friends...A New Life.**

**Summary: **Having to go to another school and having to make new friends was the worst thing that could happen to the 17 soon to 18 year old Kagome or so she thinks. Sess/Kag Inu/OC Mir/San.

**Author Note:** I don't own Inuyasha or any of the characters of Inuyasha. I only own Iikka and the plot of the story.

**Chapter 1: First Day**

"Kagome get your ass up. It is time for school" her mom yells from down stairs.

Kagome groans and says,"Mom I don't wanna go. So leave me alone."

"I do not think so. You are getting your ass up and going to school." her mom yells as she comes up the stairs and into her room.

"I do not want to go. Damn! Leave me alone. It is to early."

Kagome's mom walks over to the bed in the middle of the room and pulls the black silk cover off of her and says, "Get your ass up now and get ready for school."

Kagome groans and glares at her mother and says, "Fine. Whatever to get you to leave me the fuck alone."

As her mom leaves her room she sighs and she says, "I'm getting to old for this."

Kagome gets up, showers, brushes her teeth, and put make up on. She walks back into her room and grabs a pair of black Tripp pants with chains on and her black shirt with green writing on it saying _'I'm in my own little world. It's OK. They know me there.'_

She puts on green chucks and walks down stairs, and into the kitchen, and says, "Happy mom. I'm up and ready to go to school."

Lisa says,"Yes I am sweetie."

Kagome laughs at her mom change in attitude and asks, "Can you make me a pop tart"?

Lisa smiles, and says, "Sure sweetie. Why do you not get you some juice"?

Kagome gets herself some juice, and sits down at the kitchen table waiting.

Lisa hands Kagome her pop tarts and says, "Here you go. Now get going. Your going to be late."

"Whatever" Kagome grumbles.

"Stop being so down about going to school."

Kagome takes her pop tart and says "Well I better get going I do not want to be late on my first day there." sarcastically

"Yup you better get going. Don't get into any trouble." says her mom lovingly

"I'll try but I'm not promising anything."

She walks out the door with her bag and keys and gets into black 2004 mustang. She puts the keys in the ignition and turns on her stereo and sings along to 'I Caught Fire' by The Used on her way to her new school.

When she gets there she sees a really tall guy with really long sliver hair. She walks over to him and taps him on the shoulder and says, "Hey guy with silver hair".

He turns around to glare at who dared to touch this Sesshomaru and his jaw almost hits the ground when he sees the girl that touched him. _'Those eyes.'_

"My name is Sesshomaru not guy with sliver hair and what do you want"asks Sesshomaru moody?

"I need to know where the office is. I'm new here" _'god he is moody'_

"Ah. I see so your Kagome"?

"Yes I am. I guess my transfer got around".

"Yes it did plus. Your mom and my dad know each other".

"I see. That is good to know. Mom did not mention that. But anyway can you show me to the office now"?

He says, "Right this way" as he rolls his eyes.

As he walking her to the office he couldn't stop thinking about her eyes there were the palest blue he has ever seen.

Kagome was wondering how many times did he have to have his hair stripped to get it that color.

Sesshomaru stops in front of the office and says, "We are here".

Kagome comes out of her thoughts and says, "Thanks".

Sesshomaru says, "Your welcome. See you around some of the time" before walking away.

She shrugs and walks into the office and says"Hello I need to have a print out of my classes."

The lady behind the counter looks up and says,"What is your name?"

"My name is Kagome Higurahi."

"One second please."

The lady types a couple thing into the computer and hand her a paper with her classes on it.

**First Period**-Calculus

**Second Period**- Gym

**Third Period**- Semester One: Government

Semester Two: Contemporary Issues

**Fourth Period**- Study Hall

**Fifth Period**- Lunch

**Sixth Period**- Semester One: Philosophy

Semester Two: Mythology

**Seventh Period-** Study Hall

**Eighth Period-** Physics

Kagome reads over it and mumbles, "Time for calculus".

She finally find the classroom and walks in. Every one looks up to see a girl dressed in black.

The teacher stands up, and says,"Hi and who might you be"?

"I'm the new student that was transferring from Sunshine High".

"O. So your Kagome Higurahi" the teacher say look at her like she is funny looking.

"Yes I am. What not what you thought would be coming from a school called Sunshine High is it"?

"Mm. Okay. So please tell us a little about you'?

"I am Kagome. I am almost 18. I am addicted to video games. I love all types of music mainly rock or metal".

The teacher nods and says, "Sango raise your hand".

A girl in the back dress in a black and hot pink skirt and black halter top with hot pink writing on it saying _'I Bite Without Warning.' _her hand. The teacher says, "Sit next to her".

I walk to the back and sit down. The girls turns to me and says, "Hi. I'm Sango".

"Hi. I'm Kagome."

"So your into Rock and Metal."

"Yeah. Even though it is loud it makes me calm and it usually tells a story".

"Same here".

Kagome smiles, and says,"I love The Used and Misfits"

Sango smiles back and says, "That is awesome so do I"

As class goes on they sit in the back talking about the bands they like and the one they do not like. Just getting to know each other. You could tell they were going to end up best friends.

_Bell Rings _

"What do you have next" says Sango.

"Gym"

"Me to. There is this really cute guy in our class he has long sliver hair and his name is Sesshomaru".

"O I know him. I asked him to show me to the office".

"I see. So do you like him"?

"I just meet him, but I do think he is hot." says Kagome as she and Sango walks into the girls changing room.

With out the girls knowing Sesshomaru was right behind them the whole time. _'So Sango think I'm cute and Kagome think I am hot.'_

He enters the boys changing room with a smile on his face. As he walked over to his friends and his half brother people mumbles behind him _"I've never seen him smiles like that"_ or _"He must of got laid last night"_

"Why are you smiling" ask Miroku and Inuyasha suspiciously.

"Lets see Sango think I'm cute and the new girl Kagome thinks I am hot".

"I wish Sango thought I was cute" says, Miroku with a pout.

"O shut up Miroku"

"I do not want to" he says still pouting.

Sesshomaru changes into his gym outfit and goes back out to the gym and stops when he sees Kagome hanging around a group of girls smiling and laughing.

He walks over to them and comes up behind Kagome and pokes her sides. She yelps and turns around to see who did that.

"Hey Sessho".

"Sessho"?

"It is called a nickname".

He laughs and says, "Okay Kaggie".

"Kaggie. I like it".

"To bad if you did not."

Kagome rolls her eyes, and pushes him. He wraps puts his arm around her shoulder and smiles and Kagome smiles back.

Sango and all the other girls' stares at them with their mouths open. _'Sesshomaru gave Kagome a nickname and is joking around with her. The world must be coming to a end.'_

As Sango and all the other girls close their mouths the teacher walks in and says, "Okay class listen up I'm going to show you some moves and then I will pick whom you will have as a partner. That person is going to be you partner for the rest of the year."

She shows them 3 different moves. Then she starts calling off names of the partners.

**Iikka & Inuyasha**

**Miroku & Sango**

**Kagome & Sesshomaru**

Kagome says "Yes"

Sango looks at her weird and says, "Girl you have it bad".

Kagome glares at her and walk over to Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru and Kagome go off in there own little corner while Iikka and Inuyasha and Miroku and Sango does the something. They practice the moves they have to do. After they are done the six of them stand in a group in the far corner talking about what classes they have next.

"I have government" says Kagome.

"So do I" says Sesshomaru.

"Ditto" says Inuyasha and Iikka at the same time.

"What do you got Sango" ask Kagome?

"I got Physics".

"Me too" says a happy Miroku.

Sango mumbles "O great I get the pervert."

Everyone laughs beside Miroku. He says, "It's not funny and I'm not always a pervert".

"Then prove it" says Sango.

"Fine I will. I will not do anything perverted for the rest of today and tomorrow, but what do I get if I do it."

"You get to take me out on a date"

"Deal"

"Deal"

Sango and Miroku shook hands and they all went to class.

In government Inuyasha is sitting next to Iikka and Iikka is sitting next to Kagome and Kagome is sitting next to Sesshomaru. They are all talking while that teacher is talking.

"So what are we doing after school" ask Kagome?

"We usually go to mine and Inuyasha house".

"Cool I will ask Sango and Miroku next period".

"Okay. If you want too even though all three of us will see them too" say Sesshomaru

"I did not know so sorry" Kagome says pouting.

Sesshomaru laughs and Kagome glares at him.

B_ell Rings_

They meet up with Miroku and Sango in the hallway on there way to 4th period. They all walk into the study hall and sit at a back table. They start talking about music and classes when the teacher says, "Please keep it down you six or you can get out of this class".

Kagome stands up and said, "Fine".

The other five stand up, and the six of them walked out.

The teacher stood there with her mouth hanging open while the group walked out of the school laughing.

**Author Note:** I hope you all like the new improvement I made. :)

Gurlofthenight


	2. Chapter Two

New School... New Friends... New Life.  
Chapter 2 !Making out. Pizza and Movies!  
Having to go to another school and having to make new friends was the worst thing that could happen to the 17 soon to 18 year old Kagome or so she thinks. Sess/Kag Inu/OC Mir/San.  
I don't own inuyasha or any of the charters of inuyasha I only own Iikka and the plot of the story.

"Let skip the rest of the day and just go to Sesshomaru and Inuyasha house." says Kagome skipping along next to Sesshomaru.

"When was it decide to go to Sesshomaru and Inuyasha house after school" says Sango

"Um I was suppose to ask you in 4th period but we got kicked out before I could ask you. Is it ok with you two"

"Sure" says Sango

"Nothing better to do" says Miroku

"Good" says Kagome

"Who's going with who" ask Sesshomaru

"I'll take Iikka since she walked to school today" says Inuyasha

"I'll take the pervert since I drove him to school" says Sango

"So that means Sesshomaru is with Kagome "says Sango

"Ok fine by me how about you Sesshomaru" asked Kagome

"Fine by me." says Sesshomaru

"Good lets go." says InuyashA

Kagome and Sesshomaru get into Kagomes car. Inuyasha and Iikka get into his car. Sango and Miroku gets into her car. They all decide to race Inuyasha and Sesshomaru house. Kagome ends up winning with the help of Sesshomaru. While Kagome gets out and stares at the house in awe the rest of them show up.

Everyone but Sesshomaru and Kagome goes in the house. Sesshomaru comes up behind Kagome and wraps his arms around her waist and whisper in her ear "Do you like my house"

"House my ass. It is more of a mansion"

Sesshomaru laughs at the comment and Kagome turns in his arms and ask him "What's so funny Sesshomaru."  
"What you said is Kagome"

"No it wasn't"

"Yes it was"

"No it wasn't"

"Yes it was"

"No" was all that came out cause Sesshomaru brings his head down and claimed Kagome lips. After she got over the shock of him kissing her she started to kissing him back. They kissed until they need air and then Kagome blushed a pretty pink color and went into the house with Sesshomaru a couple steps behind her. When they got into the house everyone was in the living room having a making out session.

Kagome looks at Sesshomaru over her shoulder and winks at him before she goes and sits in the chair. Sesshomaru looks at her and then walks over to her and picks her up and out of the chair then sit back down with Kagome straddling his lap. She looks at him and smiles. He smiles back and then kisses her. He licks her bottom lip silently asking for entrance. She opens her mouth to him and he thrust his tongue into her mouth. While he is kissing her he puts his hand up her shirt and rubs her stomach, as he is moving his hand up to her chest she pulls away from the kiss and stops his hand from moving further up her shirt. She shakes her head no. He sighs and takes his hands out of her shirt and kisses her gentle on the lips. She kisses him back and then he clears his throat and everyone stops making out to look at him.

"How about we get pizza and watch a movie." asked Sesshomaru

They all say "Sure"

"O yeah if you four wana stay you can" s

"I'm staying" Kagome say as she lays her head on Sesshomaru's shoulder.

"Me too" says Iikka and Sango in unison

"If Sango's stays then so am I"

"Sango is the bet still on since you said he could take you out on a date if he doesn't do anything perverted for the day yet your making out with him" ask Kagome

"Umm Yeah. I wouldn't be making out with him if he hadn't kept his hand away from my butt like he promised he would." says Sango

"I see." says Kagome

"So the only reason you are making out with me is cause I kept my hand away from you butt and not cause you like me" asked Miroku

"Its one of the reasons. But not the main one." says Sango

"What's the main one?"

"That I like you very much. I just couldn't stand you touching my ass"

"I see. So you do like me. YAY"

Everyone laughs even Miroku.

"So how about we get six meet lovers pizzas." asked Sesshomaru

"Sound good to me. How about all of ya"

"Sounds good to us too"

"Good" say Sesshomaru as he gets up with Kagome still in his arms and walk to the kitchen and orders the pizzas. He comes back into the living room and sits back down in the chair with Kagome cuddled to his chest.

"What kind of movies do you wana watch"

"Horror" they all say in unison besides Sesshomaru.

"Horror it is" says Sesshomaru.

He gets up and puts Kagome in the chair as he goes and gets the movie they are going to be watching. The doorbell ring right as Sesshomaru is getting ready to put in the Ring 2. He answers the door and grabs the pizzas after handing the pizza guy the money. He brings the pizza and plates into the living room and sits it down on the coffee table. Then he leaves again and comes back with six cans of pop. Kagome and Sesshomaru sit on the coach while watching the movie and eating pizza. Sango and Miroku are sitting on the floor watching the movie and eating pizza. While Inuyasha and Iikka is sitting on the love seat watching the movie and cuddling since they are done eating. After Sango and Kagome were done eating they cuddled up to Sesshomaru and Miroku and watched the movie. Iikka falls asleep about 30 minutes before the movie ends. After the Movie was over Inuyasha pulled Iikka closer and closed his eyes and went to sleep. Kagome and Sesshomaru get settled on the couch and fall asleep. While Miroku is making a bed for him and Sango to sleep on. After Miroku makes the bed to sleep on him and Sango get into it and cuddle up and fall asleep.

A/N I hope it a little better than it was before. If anything has a added letter it only cause I just had my nails done and it kind of hard typing with them. So I'm sorry.

Mwah

Gurl Of The Night


	3. Chapter Three

New School... New Friends… A new life.  
Chapter 3 !School Shopping and The Movies!

Having to go to another school and having to make new friends was the worst thing that could happen to the 17 soon to 18-year-old kagome or so she thinks. Sess/Kag Inu/OC Mir/San.  
I don't own inuyasha or any of the charters of inuyasha I only own Iikka and the plot of the story.

The three girls wake up first and smile when their see there cuddled up with the three guys. Kagome gets up and so do Iikka and Sango.

"Did you guys have clothes to wear to school today"

"NO" say Iikka and Sango unison.

"How about we leave a note for the boys telling them we will meet them at school and go and get ready at my house"

"Sure" says Sango

"Fine by me" says Iikka

Kagome writes a note telling the guy that they will meet them at school. After they put the note were the guys will find it they all get into Kagomes' car instead of taking two different cars. They get to her house and walks up stairs to her room trying not to wake her mom. Kagome shows them her walk in closet and tells them to each pick something to wear. After they pick what they are going to wear they take turns taking a shower and getting ready. Sango picks out a neon green and black mini skirt with a black shirt with neon green writing on it saying 'BEAWARE OF THE EVIL BLOOD SUCKING VAMPIRE BUNNIES.' Iikka picks out a red and black mini skirt with a black shirt with red writing saying, 'Just cuz I'm a freak doesn't mean you have to keep staring at me.' Kagome picks out a pair of tight hot pink leather pants with a tight black tank top. After everyone is done with hair and make up. Kagome calls the guys at Sesshomaru and Inuyasha house to see if there are ready.

WITH THE BOYS

Sesshomaru gets up and goes to his room to get ready for school after he reads the note. He jumps in the shower (drools over his godly body) and washes up after he is done he get out and walks to his closet with only a towel around his waist. He picks out a pair of black baggie pants and a blood red muscle shirt. After Sesshomaru get up so does Inuyasha. He goes up stair and into his closet and grabs a pair of black baggie pants and a dark blue muscle shirt. Miroku comes up after Inuyasha grabs a pair of tight black leather pants that shows off his package and a black muscle shirt from inuyasha closet since he forgot clothes. There are all take a shower in one of the main bathrooms in the house and are getting ready to go when the phone rings.

"Hello Sesshomaru speaking may I ask who is calling"

"Hello Mr. Sesshomaru this Kagome"

"Hey girl what do you want we was just getting ready to leave"

"Hey boy I was just calling to see if you guy were leaving yet"

"I see"

"Well got to go see you guys at school"

"Bye Sesshomaru"

"Bye kagome"

Kagome hangs up and says, "lets go" to the girls. The three girl walk out of the house and get into Kagome car and drives to school listening to The Misfits. When they get to school they see the guys are already there. Kagome gets out and then Sango gets out then Iikka gets out. The three of them walks over to the boy and they say unison "Your mouths are open and you're drooling" The boy close there mouth in unison and wipes the drool away. The girls laugh. Sesshomaru walks over to kagome and whisper in her ear "damn you look hot". Inuyasha walks over to Iikka and says "damn babe". Miroku walk over to Sango and says "My fair maiden will you please bear my children" Sango slap miroku and the five of them walk off to class leaving Miroku on the ground out cold.

Miroku comes into class 5 minutes after the bell rings.

"Why are you late." ask the teacher

"I was knocked out cold by my girl friend hitting me."

"I see. Please take a seat."

Miroku took his seat and while Sango tried not laugh. They had to listen to the teacher talk for the whole period and they ended up falling asleep.

END OF THE DAY

"We went though a whole day of school"

"We should go to a club tonight." says kagome

They all agree to go to the new club down town.

The girls look at each other and scream "shopping."

The boys mumble something along the line "I swear I'm not holding bags"

The three girls get into kagome car and the three guys get into Sesshomaru car. When they get to the mall the girls head straight to hot topic to pick out an outfit for tonight. Kagome the girls walk out of the store and go see the boys at the food court. The asked the boy what they got and the guys said, "They would see latter." (The boy had seen what the girls picked out so they pick an outfit that matches there dates outfit.) They all eat from taco bell. Then the boys say, "Let go see a horror movie" The girl shrug and say "why not." They decided to go see "The Exercise of Emily Rose." Halfway though the movie the girls end up in the boys laps. The boy's smiles and wrap their arms around the girls.

After the movie they split up again and got get ready to go to the club. The girls go back to Kagome house and put on their outfits that match besides the colors. They put on their make up and do their hair. Kagome has on black eyeliner and dark then they go down to the living room to wait for the boys to come and pick them up.


	4. Chapter Four

New School... New Friends… A new life.  
Chapter 4 Clubbing Having to go to another school and having to make new friends was the worst thing that could happen to the 17 soon to 18-year-old kagome or so she thinks. Sess/Kag Inu/OC Mir/San.  
I don't own inuyasha or any of the charters of Inuyasha I only own Iikka and the plot.

When the guys get to Kagomes house they get out of the car and knock on the door. Kagome answers the door with Iikka and Sango behind her. The girls look at the guys and ask in unison "Did you guy spy on use while we were shopping." The boys shrug at the same time and try not to look guilty. The girls smile and laugh at what the boys did. They girl walk out the door and Kagome locks the door behind them. They all walk to Sesshomaru car and gets in with Inuyasha in the back with Iikka in his lap and Miroku with Sango in his lap and Kagome sitting next to Sesshomaru in the passenger sit. They drive down to the new club and get out and walk up to the door past ever one in line. Sesshomaru walks up to the bouncer and tell him his name and the bouncer opens the door and lets the six of them in. They walk into the club and sit down at a table and order something to drink. They sit there and drink their drinks for a little and then Iikka and Inuyasha get up to go and dance.

"Lets dance Sesshomaru"

"I don't want too."

"Please"

"Fine. "

"Yay."

As Sesshomaru and Kagome walk to the dance floor. So do Sango, and Miroku. Kagome pulls Sesshomaru into the middle of the dance floor and starts dance and grinding on him to the music. After they dance to a couple of songs they all go and sit down and get a couple more drinks. They are sitting at their table talking when they see Kikyo the schools slut there with some guy with black wavy hair and red eyes. "I wonder who the guy is."

"I don't know kagome why don't you go ask her"

"Ok."

Kagome gets up and walks over to Kikyo and Narku. "Hi I'm kagome."

"Hi I'm Narku and you most likely know Kikyo."

"Yes I do she goes to my school."

"So Kagome would you mind dancing with me."

"No I wouldn't."

As the two of them are dance Kikyo gets pissed at Kagome and Sesshomaru get jealous. Sesshomaru watches them dance for a couple seconds and finely gets up and walks over to Narku and taps him on the shoulder. "My I interrupt."

"Sure. Nice dancing with you kagome."

"Same here Narku."

"What was that about kagome"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean you dancing with him"

"I was getting to know him"

"So what did you find out?"

"His name is Narku. He is senior at our school. Him and Kikyo are dating. "

"That about all"

"Yup."

"I wonder why he is going with a slut like Kikyo"

"I have no clue I was just about to ask him when you came over here. By the way why did you come over here when you don't like dancing"

"I got jealous that you were close to Narku"

She looks at him "There is no need to get jealous. I don't like him like that I just wanted to find out some stuff about him."

"I know I just couldn't help it." he says as he wraps his arms around her tighter.

Kagome smiles and wraps her arms around his neck. They dance to the end of the song and go and sit back down with the rest of the gang. Kagome tells them what she found out about Narku. After she is done telling them about Narku they decide to go back to Kagome place and spend the night there since her mom is out of town for two days.

When they get to Kagome house Kagome order some pizza while the boy goes and change into boxers and wife beaters and Iikka and Sango change into some short shorts and some tight belly shirts. After they are all done changing they come done to the living room to see Kagome sitting on the couch with pizza and pop in front of her and a horror movie ready to watch. Sesshomaru goes and sit next to Kagome and pulls her close to him. She smiles and leans into him as Iikka and Inuyasha go and sit on the other couch and Sango and Miroku go and sit on the love seat. Halfway though the movie all three girls fall asleep in the boys arms from all the dancing. So the guys finish watching the movie and take them up stairs to their bedrooms and lay them on the bed gentle. After they lock the door and turn out the lights they get into the bed with them and wraps their arms around the girls and goes to sleep.

A/N They is all in different rooms. I just didn't want to write three different version of the same thing. I hope you don't mind.

Mwah

Gurl of The Night


	5. Chapter Five

New School... New Friends...A new Life.  
Chapter 5! The secret having to go to another school and having to make new friends was the worst thing that could happen to the 17 soon to 18-year-old kagome or so she thinks. Sess/Kag Inu/OC Mir/San.  
I don't own inuyasha or any of the charters of inuyasha I only own Iikka and The plot of the story.

Lemon in this chapter but only in her dream.

Kagome Dream

"No Zack please don't touch me."

"Why not kagome you know you want me."

"No I don't," she says as she tries and pushing him off her. He doesn't move from where he is. He starts taking off Kagome shirt and skirt. She starts crying, "Please Zack stop don't hurt me please."

"Just shut up Kagome. I will have you no matter what."

He takes off his pants and boxers and rubs his pelvis against hers. Than he takes off her underwear and her bra and pulls her nipple between his roof of his mouth and his tongue. As he does that he trust into her not caring that she is in pain for this being her first time. He keep thrusting until he comes and than he gets up and pulls up Kagome and tell her to get dressed that she is going home.

"If you tell anyone what just happen I will kill you"

She nods her head and goes into the bathroom to clean up. She sees blood trickling down her leg and she starts crying again cause he took her innocent.

End of dream

She wakes up crying. Sesshomaru wakes up when he smells her tear and her fear.

"What's wrong?"

"I had the dream again." she says between sobs

"What dream love."

"The dream where Zack rapes me."

"What."

She looks up at him and wipes her tears away and tells him the story about what happen between her and Zack. By time the she is done Sesshomaru is ready to kill Zack with his bare hands. He pulls her into his lap cuz she started to cry again.

"When did this happen love?"

"About two years ago."

"Did you ever tell anyone?"

"No I didn't. Your the first one that I have told."

"Why didn't you tell anyone?"

"Cause he said he was going to kill me if I ever told anyone."

"But yet you told me knowing if he found out he would kill you."

"He won't find out unless you decide to tell the whole school I'm damaged goods."

"I would never do that to you."

"Good cause I don't know what I would do if everyone found out."

"You can trust me I won't tell anyone."

"Thank you. You have no clue how much this means to me."

"I'm glad I could help a little."  
She smiles at him and he smiles back.

"Ok missy time to go back to sleep"

"Ok mister."

He pulls her close and wraps both arms around her and puts her head on his shoulder and they both go back to sleep.

Next morning

Kagome and Sesshomaru wake up to American Psycho by Misfits playing on the radio down stair in the living room. They get out of bed and go down stair to see everyone up and listening to the song and acting stupid.

"Sesshomaru and I was sleep did you guy not know that."

"Sorry we forgot." says the 4 of them

"Sure you did."

"We did really."

"Ok. Whatever"

"So do you guys wana go to the mall."

"Sure." says Iikka and Sango unison.

"Do we have too?" says the guys.

"Yup." says the girls.

The girls go upstairs to get dressed. Kagome put on a black mini skirt with blood red poke-a-dots on it. With a blood red t-shirt that's says 'I like guys with sliver hair' in black. Sango put on a hot pink and with black poke-a-dots on it. With a black t-shirt that says 'Whips and chain make me happy" in hot pink with a picture of whips and chain under it. Iikka puts on a black mini skirt with dark blue poke-a-dots on it. With a dark blue t-shirt that says 'If you have a problem with me say it to my face' on the front and on the back it say 'We can knuckle up anytime anyplace" in black. After they were done getting dressed and doing their makeup. They went down stairs to see the boys dressed in black baggie pants and Sesshomaru in a blood red shirt. Miroku is in a hot pink shirt. Inuyasha is in a dark blue shirt.

"Are you ready to go." says Kagome.

"Yup." All of them say.

"Ok. Lets go."

They all walk out of Kagome house and get in to Kagomes car and drives to the mall. As soon as the girls get there they go strait to hot topic to get some new shoes and outfits. Kagome ends up getting two pairs of black baggie capris, two pair of blue jeans, two pairs of girl Tripp pants. She also gets three new tank tops, five new t-shirt with random sayings on them. Sango ends up getting three different color mini skirt with matching tank top to go with them. Iikka ends up getting three different long skirt that turn into mini skirts with t-shirt that match them. Kagome get two pairs of high hills boots and two pairs of converses. Sango gets three pairs of converses that match her new outfits. Iikka gets three pairs of high hills boots and three pairs of converses. The walk up to the front of the story and pay for their clothes and walk out of the story with their bags and walk to the food court to get something to eat with the guys.

They sit down at the table with the guys and eat the two large pizza the boy order for them all. After they were done eating they all got up and started walking to the door when all of a sudden Kagome stops dead in her tracks and starts shaking. Sesshomaru turns around and see Kagome shaking and staring at some dude.

"Are you ok?" Says Sesshomaru. Kagome shakes her head and Says "Zack."

Sesshomaru see whom she is staring at and walks over to him and hits him over and over again until he is a blood pulp and then walks away and grabs Kagome and the rest of the gang and walks out. They walk to Sesshomaru car and Sesshomaru sit in the back sit with Kagome in his lap with Inuyasha driving. When they get back to Kagome house they all walk into the house and sit in the living room with Kagome curled up in Sesshomaru lap and Sango sitting on one side of them and Iikka on the other side.

"Who was that guy." ask Sango

"That was my ex Bf" says kagome"

"Why did you get so scared?" Ask Iikka

Kagome looks up at Sesshomaru and mouth "You tell them. I don't think I can."

"Well that guy I beat the holy shit out of was Kagome ex bf Zack. The reason I did was cause he raped here two years ago and threatened to kill her if she told. So now all of you have to keep a secret. Cause if he found out she told he most likely will try to kill her."

Sango and Iikka look at him with tears in their eyes and Inuyasha and Miroku look like they are ready to murder someone. Kagome starts crying again and hides her face in Sesshomaru chest. Sango, Iikka, and Sesshomaru try to calm her down while Miroku and Inuyasha fist and unfist their hand.


	6. Chapter Six

New School... New Friends...A new Life.

Chapter 6 I'll protect you. I promise.

Having to go to another school and having to make new friends was the worst thing that could happen to the 17 soon to 18-year-old kagome or so she thinks. Sess/Kag Inu/OC Mir/San.

I don't own inuyasha or any of the charters of inuyasha I only own Iikka and the plot.

Kagome fell asleep in Sesshomaru's lap when she was done crying. When he see she is asleep he sends the gang home after they all promise they will not tell anyone anything about Kagomes past. After the gang leaves Sesshomaru carries Kagome upstairs so she can sleep in her bed. He changes her into a big black T-shirt that he found in her closet. Then he strips down to his boxers and gets into bed with her.

Before he falls asleep he whisper into kags ear "I'll protect you. I promise".

Two hours later

Ring Ring

Sesshomaru answers the phone.

"Hello Kagome Higurahi house Sesshomaru Speaking."

"Why are answering my woman's phone."

"What the fuck do you mean your woman's phone?"

"I mean what I said my woman."

"What the fuck ever Kagome isn't yours."

"Yes the stupid bitch is."

"Don't you dare call her a stupid bitch or I will personal kill you. And who the fuck are you."

"I am Zack."

"So you are the loser I beat the shit out of at the mall. Nice putting up a fight."

"Y y you w were the o one to b beat t the s shit o out o of me a at t the mall."

"Yup I s sure was." say Sesshomaru making fun of him stuttering

"Why the fuck for I never did anything to you."

Thinks 'but you did something to My Kagome' He says to him on the phone "Why do you think I'm a fucking Goth and sadly your not so fuck off and don't call MY kagome's cell phone again" he hangs up and turns to look at Kagome and she looking at him with tears in her eyes.

"What's wrong love?"

"Zack he has found me."

"Its ok love I won't let him touch you I promise."

"Really."

"Really if you would let me I would wrap you up in cotton and keep to you safe and all to myself."

"The keep safe and all to yourself rocks. But I don't know about being wrapped in Cotton. I also don't mind being spoiled either."

He smiles at her "Would you really let me keep you safe, all to myself, some time wrap up in cotton, and all the time spoiled."

"Sounds like a plan to me. Sesshomaru can I ask tell you something without you freaking out."

"You can tell me anything Love."

"Sesshomaru I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you."

Sesshomaru is breathless. Cause he is quite so long Kagome takes it, as he doesn't love her back. Kagome starts crying and turns away getting ready to get out of bed she says "If you don't want you don't have to say it back." When he hear this he pulls her back to him and wraps his arms around her and says "No kagome I love you too it just surprised me that you love me and want to spend the rest of your life with me that's all."

She makes a "O" shape with her mouth.

"Kagome can I ask you something without you feeling trapped my me."

"Sure Sesshomaru."

"After high school...will you...Ummm marry me."

Kagome looks at him with tears in her eyes and hugs him saying, "Yes I will."

"Really."

"I only have request from you."

"And that is."

"That we don't have kid until after we get out of collage."

"That's fine with me."

"Good."

"Are you Hungry?"

"Yes I am." says Kagome

"Good how about Chinese."

"Sounds good."

They walk down stairs and Kagome goes into the living room and Sesshomaru goes into the kitchen to ordering the Chinese. While Sesshomaru is ordering the food Kagome grabs her cell and calls Sango and tells her what Sesshomaru asked her.

"Hey Sango it Kagome."

"What's up Kagome?"

"Nothing to much you."

"Same."

"I got something to tell you."

"What's that?"

"Sesshomaru asked me to marry him."

When Sango hear what Kagome says she like flips out on the phone. As Sango is like flipping out she hears Sesshomaru coming and she tells Sango she has to go and hangs up on her.

At Sango's house with miroku there

Miroku is staring at Sango like she is crazy cause she jumping up and down singing "Go Kagome". After Sango stops jumping up and down singing she tells Miroku what Kagome told her. Then Miroku gets up and starts jumping up and down and singing "Go Sesshomaru". Sango stares at him like he has major problems. He sit down and then they both get up and start jumping up and down and walking around the house screaming in a sing song voice "GO KAGOME AND SESSHOMARU" over and over again till there end up back in the living room with Miroku laying on the couch with Sango on top of him. Sango look down at him and smiles. He smiles back.

"Sango can I tell you something."

"Sure. What is it?"

The end


	7. Chapter Seven

New School... New Friends...A new Life.  
Chapter 7 Miroku and Sango  
having to go to another school and having to make new friends was the worst thing that could happen to the 17 soon to 18-year-old kagome or so she thinks. Sess/Kag Inu/OC Mir/San.  
I don't own inuyasha or any of the charters of inuyasha I only own Iikka and the plot of the story.

Recap

"Sango can I tell you something"

"Sure. What is it?"

The end of the Recap

Miroku puts his hand on her soft skin and rubs it and looks lovingly into her eyes as he says, "Sango I um Love you."

Sango look at him with wide eyes and shock. She starts crying. Miroku pulls her up and wraps his arms around

"What's wrong love?"

"Nothing I'm just happy. I love you to Miroku so very much."

"You do"

"Duh why do you think I get so mad when you grab some other girls ass"

"Sango is jealous. My Sango was jealous."

"Shut up Miroku." says Sango glaring at him.

All of a sudden a glaring Sango is laying on her back with Miroku laying over her smiling his perverted grin. Sango looks up at him and sees his perverted grin and also sees the love and lust in his eyes. Sango wraps her arms around his neck and smiles right back at him. Miroku leans down and kisses her. Sango kisses him back. So Miroku takes his tongue over Sango's bottom lip asking for her open her mouth. When she does he darts his tongue into her mouth and explores her wet craven. He pulls away from the kiss and Sango moan. He lays his head on her shoulder and says " Sango I want you so bad. Please let me take you." as he is trying to get himself under control if she says yes and if she says no.

"I want you to Miroku. But I'm scared"

"There is nothing to be scared about love I would never hurt you"

"I know but. It my first time."

"I know I'll be easy. Please Sango don't turn me down. I need you more then I will be ever to tell you."

"Ok Miroku."

"Are you sure? I don't wana rush you. It just I need you so much."

"I'm sure."

"Ok. Once we start you know there is no going back right."

"I know."

Small Lemon

Miroku gets off of her and stands up then leans down and picks her up and carries her upstairs to her room. He walkup the stairs to her door and kicks open it open then lays Sango on the bed and then goes back to the door and shuts and locks it. He goes back over to the bed and lays down next to Sango and starts to kiss her she kisses him back and laces her fingers though his hair. He takes his left hand and starts to unbuckle the buttons on her shirt. After he unbuttons the last button her undoes her bra too. He pulls her up while still kissing her and throws her bra and shirt to the side. He puts his hand on her left breast. Sango moans into his mouth as she trails her fingers down his chest the last button on his shirt and starts to unbuckle the buttons. After she unbuttons them all she slides the shirt down his shoulders and throws it to the ground. He starts to kiss her neck and then moves down to her right breast and take it into his mouth as he put his hand on the other one and then switches. He takes his free hand and starts to unbuckle her pants. He feels her stiffen so he kisses her again. He slowly slides down her pants and panties while kissing her. After he through her pants and panties a side he slowly slides one finger into her and she moans into his mouth again. He starts moving his finger as he stops kissing her so he and her can catch their breath. He slowly slides another one in and she moans again. He starts moving his finger faster. She moans again and he gets up and takes off the rest of his clothes. He climbs back on the bed and slowly spread her thighs so he can fit between them. She looks up at him scared. He slowly leans down and kisses her passionately and the whisper "Are you sure you wana do this." She nods her head slowly and he slowly slides into her so she can get use to him. He stops when he fells her cherry break. He kisses her and thrust past the barrier and stays very still so she can get use to his size. He stops kissing her and sees that there are tears going down her cheeks. He kisses the tears away and starts to slowly move. As he starts moving she moans and wraps her leg around his waist and her arms around his neck and starts meeting him thrust for thrust. He starts moving fast and faster until she comes for him. He starts moving faster until he spills his seed into her. He pulls out slowly and rolls off of her and pulls her to his side.

"I love you Sango."

"I love you to Miroku."

"Get some sleep love."

She says, "ok" as she cuddles up to his chest and falls asleep.

The end


	8. Chapter Eight

New School... New Friends...A new Life.  
Chapter 8 Iikka and Inu  
having to go to another school and having to make new friends was the worst thing that could happen to the 17 soon to 18-year-old kagome or so she thinks. Sess/Kag Inu/OC Mir/San.  
I don't own inuyasha or any of the charters of inuyasha I only own Iikka and the plot of the story.

At Iikka's House with Inuyasha and Iikka

"Hey Inuyasha what do you want to eat."

"I don't care Iikka."

"Do you like Chinese food?"

"Yeah I love it."

"Good. How does that sound for dinner tonight?"

"It sounds great."

Iikka calls the Chinese place and order enough food to feed an army. She goes into the living room to tell Inuyasha how long it will be until the food gets here and sees him laying on her couch with his shirt off and his eye closed. She goes over to him and pokes him to see if he is asleep. All he does is wraps his arms around her and pull her down on the couch next to him and says, "I love you Iikka." Iikka cuddles into his chest and closes her eyes and Says "I love you too Inuyasha.' As she falls asleep Inuyasha opens his eyes with a big smile on his face as he think "I love the pretend to be asleep and say how you feel cuz if they feel the same there say it back and don't know you know." He smiles down at Iikka and nuzzles his head into her hair and then he hears the doorbell. He sighs and get up and answers the door it is there food he pays for it and goes and put it in the kitchen. He goes back into the living room and sits next to her and he kisses her cheek and says, "Come on wake up babe dinner is ready and I want to tell you something."

She mumbles "What do you want inuyasha and why did you call me babe."

"Get up and I will tell you."

She rolls over and looks at him "Ok I'm up."

"Good. I wanted to tell you dinner is here and that I love you Iikka."

She smiles at him and says "I love you to Inuyasha."

"You do."

"Yup I do."

He kisses her and she kisses him back. He takes his tongue over her bottom lip asking for entrance to her mouth. She lets him and he explores her wet craven. He pulls away and gets up and grabs her hand and pulls her up too.

"Let eat and then if you wana go further then we will if not then that is fine. I don't want to rush you into something you might regret doing in the end."

"Thank you Inuyasha. I don't know if I'm ready to do that just yet."

"That fine by me love."

She smiles at him and her smiles back. She kisses him one last time before she goes into the kitchen to get plates for the food.

"Did you get enough food Iikka?"

She smiles. "I didn't know how much you eat so I just got a whole bunch."

"Fine by me. Cause I'm starving."

She put some food on to different plates then hands one to him and grabs the other one and goes and sit at the kitchen table. They eat their food in silence besides can you pass me the sauce or could you pour me more to drink. She gets up from the table and goes into the living room to see what movie they could watch. Right after Iikka went into the living room Inuyasha fallows her and sit on the couch.

"How does Saw 2 sound?"

"Fine by me."

She put the movie in and goes and sits next to Inuyasha and cuddles up to his side. Half way through the movie Iikka ends up in Inuyasha's lap and ends up falling asleep. When the movie was over he picks Iikka up and carries her to her room and lays her on the bed and craws into if with her. He pulls her against his chest and nuzzles his face into her hair and goes asleep.

At kagome's house with Sesshomaru

Sesshomaru walks into the living room and see kagome putting her cell phone on the side table.

"Chinese should be here in about 15 minutes."

"Ok."

"So who did you call and tell about me asking you to marry me."

She blushes and smiles "I called Sango and told her."

"I guess you had to tell someone."

"Sorry it a girl thing."

"I know. So are you going to call Iikka and tell her?"

"Her cells off. I think she is with Inuyasha."

"She is."

"She might be. But I have a feeling she is."

"So do I."

"They look so cute together."

"They do."

Kagome laughs and sit down on the couch until Sesshomaru's pulls Kagome into his lap and wraps his arms around her. When the Chinese gets their he pick her up and off his lap sits her on the couch and goes and answers the door. He pays and tips the man that brings the Chinese food. He grabs paper plates and pop on his way back to the living room. He puts the Chinese, paper plates, and pop on the coffee table and there dig in. After they are done eating they put the Chinese food away and they choose to watch Underworld 2. Kagome puts the movie in and goes and sits back by Sesshomaru on the couch and cuddle up to him and they watch the movie. They end up falling asleep on the couch before the movie ends.


	9. Chapter Nine

New School... New Friends...A new Life.  
Chapter 9 Shopping  
Having to go to another school and having to make new friends was the worst thing that could happen to the 17 soon to 18-year-old kagome or so she thinks. Sess/Kag Inu/OC Mir/San.  
I don't own inuyasha or any of the charters of inuyasha I only own Iikka

Sesshomaru gets up first and find kagome asleep on his chest and they are still on the couch. He looks at the clock and tries to wake up kagome but all she does is mumble five more minutes. He shakes her again and she gets up and glares at him.

"What the fuck do you want?"

"Happy b-day kagome."

"O shit I completely forgot about my birth day party."

"Well I didn't and people should be here in about 15 minutes to decorate for the party."

"O well we better get up and get ready to leave."

"Ok."

"I'll race you to the shower."

"Your on."

Kagome races up stairs but half way up Sesshomaru catches her and picks her up and walk her into her room and into her bathroom and turns the shower on and step in with her still in his arms and clothes on. Kagome stand up on her tiptoes and kiss him deeply. He kisses her back. They take of their wet clothes and take turn washing each other. After about 5 minutes they get and find something to wear. Kagome puts on a plaid micro mini skirt and a tight tank top with high hilled boots and red stocking that go up to her thighs. Sesshomaru puts on a pair of tight girl pants with his boxers showing. They have red hearts all over them. He has on a Black The Used T-shirt on. As they get down stair the doorbell rings. Kagome answers the door and shows them the house and then her and Sesshomaru drives over to Sango house.

At Sango's house

Sango and Miroku get up and take a shower and as they are coming back down stair they hear the doorbell. Sango walks into the living room and sits down as Miroku goes and answers the door.

"Hey Kagome and Sesshomaru."

"Hey Miroku. Says Sesshomaru and Kagome.

"What are you guying doing here so early I thought you weren't coming over to later."

"Well I forgot today was my birthday and I was having a party but Sesshomaru didn't and had people come over to decorate my house for the party do you think Sango would mind if we stay here for a little.

"Sango can you come here."

"Coming." Says Sango

"Sango would you mind if Kagome and Sesshomaru stay here for a little bit cause there is people at Kagomes house decorating for her Birthday party tonight."

"No not at all."

"Thanks Sango." Says kagome and Sesshomaru.

"No problem." Says Sango.

"Hold on Birthday party tonight we have to go shopping Kagome."

"Omg we do have to go shopping."

Sango pushes pass Sesshomaru and Miroku and grabs Kagomes arm and pulls her out to her car and screams to the boys "Be back later." Sango drives her and kagome to the mall.

At the Mall

Once they get inside the mall they go strait to hot topic. Kagome and Sango look around for about two hours before they both found the perfect outfit. Sango founds a middle of the thigh black leather mini skirt. With a red and lace pusher corset top. She got a pair of black lacey leggings and a pair of black and red converses that lace up you legs. Kagome founds a pair of leather pants that are skintight. With a hot pink and lace pusher corset top. She got a pair of pink and black 4 ½ inch high hilled shoes. Once they paid for their outfits they left Hot Topic to go to the food court to get something to drink. They both get a milkshake of DQ. After they are done with the milkshakes they walk out of the mall and to Sango's car. They put their bags in the truck and go back to Sango's house to see what the boys are up too.

Back At Sango's House

The girls come into the house getting ready to put their bags upstairs when they hear noise coming from the kitchen. The girls walk into the into the kitchen and there sits Sesshomaru and Miroku holding there stomachs with hundreds of Japanese food container in front of them. "What the hell happened here?" Says Sango

"Um………………" says Sesshomaru and Miroku.

"Um what you fucking bakas." says Sango

"Um we had a contest of who could eat more food." Says Miroku

" I can see that. But why the fuck did you do it at my house and with you guys knowing there is a party tonight."

"We got bored. You two where gone for three hours" Says Sesshomaru

"Well you should have played video games instead of this."

"Um sorr brb got to go to the restroom."

Miroku runs out of the room as Sesshomaru get this green look and runs to the other bathroom. When the girls see this they start laughing and says "that what they get."

They are still laughing when the boy come back in the kitchen.

"What's so funny?" says Miroku

"Nothing at all." Says Sango as the girl stop laughing

"If they weren't anything funny you guys wouldn't be on the floor laughing. So what so fucking funny." Says Sesshomaru

"The look on your guys faces when you left the room for the bathroom was priceless." Says Kagome

"O yeah." says Miroku

"O yeah." Says Sango

"O Sango don't we have a game to plays or something along the lines of that."

"Yes we do kagome."

"O there is something we need you boys to do and that is to clean Sango's kitchen. We want it to look like it did before you guy decided to do what you did."

"But kagome that what maid are for." say Miroku

"I don't care I want you to guys to. Right Sango.'

"Right."

Sango and kagome walk into the living room and play video games while the boys are cleaning. After about three hours of playing video games the boy's finally come out of the kitchen and Says "We cleaned it all up."

"Good." Says the girls

"Lets go get Iikka and Inuyasha." Says Miroku

"Ok." Says Sango and Kagome

The four of them walk out of the house and Sango lock the Door behind them. They all get into the Sango's car and leave Sango house to go to Iikka's house. When they get there and Miroku goes up to the door and knocks.

At Iikka's house.

As Iikka and Inuyasha are coming down stairs to eat when they hear the door Iikka goes into the kitchen and Inuyasha answers the door.

"Hey Inuyasha do you and Iikka want to come over to Sango's house cause kagome's party is tonight."

"Sure. Iikka come here please.

"What Inuyasha."

"Hey Iikka do you want to go to Sango's before kagome's party."

"Yeah."

"OK Miroku we will come."

"Ok let's go."

Miroku, Inuyasha and Iikka walk to the car and get in and drive to Sango's house.

At Sango House

They all go into the living room and start watching a movie. When Kagome cell rings.

"Be right back." Says Kags.

"Ok." says the other five.

"Hello Kagome speaking."

"Hello Miss Kagome. Your house is done."

"Ok thank you so much."

"How much do I owe you?"

"Nothing at all it already been paid for."

"Ok. Thank again."

"No problem at all."

"Bye now."

"Bye."

Kagome walks back into the living room and sit down and whispers, "Did you pay for my house to be done."

"Um yeah."

"Ok just making sure."

Sesshomaru sighs and thinks, "Thank Kami she didn't go off on me."

"What are you sighing about Mister."

"Nothing at all."

"Yes you were. Know what is it."

"I sighed cause I was happy you didn't go off on me about paying to have your house done."

"O I see. Now why would I go off on you?"

Sesshomaru stares at her and she laughs and says, "What I'm not that bad."

"If you say so love."

She sticks her tongue out at him and he smiles.


	10. Chapter Ten

New School... New Friends... A new life…  
Chapter 10 Party  
Having to go to another school and having to make new friends was the worst thing that could happen to the 17 soon to 18-year-old kagome or so she thinks. Sess/Kag Inu/OC Mir/San.  
I don't own inuyasha or any of the charters of inuyasha I only own Iikka and the plot of the story.

Later that day

Kagome, Sango, and Iikka are sitting in Kagomes room on her bed talking about the party and how much fun they are going to have.

"So Iikka what are you wearing to the party." Ask Kagome

"I'm wearing a black leather mini skirt and a purple and leather corset with these cool black leather boots with purple laces."

"That going to look hot." Says Kagome and Sango

"I'm hoping it does"

Kagome look at the time and says "O shit mother fuck cunt sucker we only have 45 minutes to get ready."

Iikka and Sango look at Kagome like she is crazy after she has her little cussing fit.

She see them looking at her and she says, "What did I do now."

"Um Kagome are you ok." ask Sango

"Cause you just had a cussing fit." says Iikka

"I'm fine. I just only have like 40 minutes to get ready and it might take longer than that."

The Sango and Iikka look at the time and start having there own cussing fit. After everyone is done with there cussing fits they girl start running around doing their hair and makeup and putting on their outfits. Kagome has on hot pink eye shadow; black eyeliner and hot pink lip stick on with her hair up in a messy bun. Sango has on red eye shadow; black eyeliner and red lipstick on with her hair up into a high ponytail. Iikka has on purple eye shadow, black eyeliner with purple eyeliner under it and purple lipstick. After they are done they look at the time and see that the still have five minutes before everyone starts coming. They live Kagomes room and walk down stairs. When they get down stairs the boys are standing at the door all dress and looking good. Sesshomaru is in black pants with lots of chain and a black shirt a big hot pink skull on the front of it. Miroku is in black leather pants with a black shirt with "It not me my hand is CURSED" in red. Inuyasha is wearing black pants with lots of chains and a purple shirt. The girls look the boys up and down and lick their lips before they walk over to the boy and stand next to them waiting for the guest to come.

Two hours later

Kagome house is full of people. From 10 grader to collage students. Some of the people are in the pool other are in the hot tub and some of them are talking or dancing. Kagome, Sango, and Iikka are dancing in the middle of the dance floor with a couple of hot guys. The boys see this and walk over to their girl friends and push the hot guys away and start dancing with their girlfriends.

"Why are you out here dancing Sesshomaru. I thought you hated to dance."

"I did. But you make dancing look fun."

"If you say so love."

They all dance a couple more dance when they girl walk off the dance for and leave the guys dancing to get something to drink. The boy notice the girls laugh and they walk off the dance floor. Inuyasha and Miroku got sit down when all of a sudden Sesshomaru get up on the stage and ask for everyone's attention.

"Hey everyone can I have your attention for a couple of minutes." The all of the people look at him.

"I wish to tell you guys something. Kagome will you please come up here." Kagome look at her friends and there shrug so she walks up onto the stage and stand next to him. "Well what I want to tell you all that I have asked Kagome to marry me. I also want to tell you that I'm the heir to the western lands." Kagome stares at him "You are the what." "I'm the heir to the western land." "Ok well since he told you his secret I will tell you my secret too. I'm a miko and the heir to the southern land." "So you're the girl that the lord and lady of the southern land was talking about" Kagome looks at Sesshomaru and says, "Yes I am." All the people at the party look at Sesshomaru and Kagome with a look of shock on there face even Iikka, Sango and Miroku. Inuyasha just stood there picking at his nail cause he already knew about both of them. After about five minutes of everyone staring at the two they go back to what they were doing. They party, dance, swim and soak in the hot tub for a couple more hours. About 5:30am everyone goes home besides Inuyasha, Iikka, Sango, and Miroku. They all go up stair and change out of their party clothes and go to bed cause they had a long day.


	11. Chapter Eleven

New School... New Friends... A new life…  
Chapter 11 Just having fun.  
Having to go to another school and having to make new friends was the worst thing that could happen to the 17 soon to 18-year-old kagome or so she thinks. Sess/Kag Inu/OC Mir/San.  
I don't own inuyasha or any of the charters of inuyasha I only own Iikka and the plot of the story.

REACP

They party, dance, swim and soak in the hot tub for a couple more hours. About 5:30am everyone goes home besides Inuyasha, Iikka, Sango, and Miroku. They all go up stair and change out of their party clothes and go to bed cause they had a long day.

END OF RECAP

Kagome and Sesshomaru get up first and go down stairs to get something to eat. Sesshomaru makes eggs, bacon, and toast. While Kagome get out plates and silverware and cup for the orange juice and milk.

As Kagome and Sesshomaru are sitting down to eat they hear a loud crash. They drop there silverware and run up stairs to the room Iikka and Inuyasha are sharing. When they walk Inuyasha is on the floor butt ass naked and Iikka is on the bed with s sheet around her.

When you see Inuyasha naked you turn around and hide you face in Sesshomaru chest that has a disgusted look on his face and he leads you out of the room.

"Is it safe to look." Kagome ask Sesshomaru

"Yes love it is safe to look."

"Good."

She turns around and look at Miroku and Sango standing the doorway of the room they sharing with confused looks on their faces.

"What was that loud crash." ask Sango

"Um that was Inuyasha falling butt ass naked out of bed."

"And why was he butt ass naked." ask Miroku

"I don't even wana know cause Iikka was naked too but she had a sheet wrapped around. Thank god for that."

Miroku gets this perverted look on his face and Sango smacks him and pushes him back in the room and closes and locks the door behind her.

"Ok. We have some people who love sex as are best friends." says Kagome as she walks away from Sesshomaru and walks down stairs. Sesshomaru walks down stairs a couple of step behind her in deep thought.

'Does she not like sex or something or maybe it is me and she just don't wana have sex with me.'

'Dude she is marrying you. Why wouldn't she want to have sex with you."

'I don't know. But I don't think she does.'

"You'll never knows unless you ask.'

'I can't ask her that.'

'And why is that.'

'I don't know I just can't'

'I think you should.'

'If you think I should that mean I think I should too.'

'No duh.'

'Hold on. I'm talking to myself. That just plain cool.'

"Earth to Sesshomaru are you there." Kagome says for like the sixth time.

He snaps out of his thoughts and says "HUH?"

Kagome laugh at the dumb expression on his face.

"What are you laughing at?"

"Just the face you are making."

"I see."

"So what were you thinking about that it took me forever to get you to come back to earth?"

'Should I tell her?'

'You should so tell her.'

'Fine I'll tell her.'

"Well um... I was...welliwasthinkingaboutifyouwantedtohavesexwithme."

"HUH? What did you just say?"

"I said I was thinking about if you wanted to have sex with me."

"What brought that thought one?"

"Cause of the comment you made upstairs."

"O. I wasn't meaning it like that. I'm just scared that's all."

"It ok I understand."

"Thanks Sesshomaru." Kagome hugs and kisses him.

Sesshomaru hugs and kisses her back and says "We need to new breakfast since the old one is cold."

"I think you are right."

Kagome walks into the kitchen and dumps both plates and washes everything while Sesshomaru makes them some more food. When he was done making food he put some on each plate and the two of them sat down and eat the food he made.

After they were done eating they go up stairs and take a shower. They get out and dry off. Kagome ends up putting on a neon purple micro mini skirt with a black with a neon purple shirt with neon purple stockings with black and neon purple knee high boots. She puts her hair up in a messy bun and puts on some black eyeliner and neon purple eye shadow. Sesshomaru ends up in a pair of black pants with chains hanging off of them everywhere with a neon purple wife beater. The two of them walk down stairs and into the living room to see the two other couples dressed and sitting on the couches.

When Kagome and Sesshomaru walk into the living room the two couple look up and smiles.

"Will you two sit down we would like to talk to about something." says Sango with a light pink blush on her cheeks.

Sesshomaru sits down and pulls kagome down onto his lap. She smiles at him and then look the two couple and ask "So what is it that you wana talk to us about we where getting ready to go to the mall and see a movie."

"Well you know how you walk in on me and Iikka when you heard the crash."

"Yeah. I really wish I didn't cause I'm scared for life." says Sesshomaru

Inuyasha glares at him and says, "Well I'm sorry you two had to see that. I should have been more careful."

"It oks. It not like you meant it." says Kagome smiling at Iikka and Inuyasha.

Inuyasha and Iikka smile back and Kagome says, "So what is it you two need to talk to us about." looking at Miroku and Sango

"O we didn't need to talk to you about anything we are just here for moral support for Iikka and Inuyasha." says Sango

"O. OK." says Kagome getting off Sesshomaru's lap and pulling him up.

"Well we are leaving now see you guys later." Kagome walk out of the room with Sesshomaru behind her and says over her shoulder "Do try not to break anything."

Has they walk out the door they hear Iikka, Inuyasha, Sango and Miroku laughing.

Kagome walks over to Sesshomaru's car and gets into the passenger side while Sesshomaru gets into the driver side. Sesshomaru starts up the car and Kagome turns on 'Crazy Frog' by Axel F and sings along to it while Sesshomaru drives them to the mall. Sesshomaru laugh as Kagome tries to sing the song and does a little dance in the car. As the song is ending they pull into a parking place at the mall.

Kagome gets out of the car and waits for Sesshomaru to get out and lock the car. When he gets out Kagome walks over to him and laces her arm through his arm and pulls him into the mall. When they get inside Kagome walks into Spencer and over to the earring and stuff. She looks inside the case and see a tongue ring that says, "You know you want me." She calls the guy over and asks for that on and asks for a belly ring that is a skull and crossbones. He hand them to her and she walk up to the front to pay for them but not before grabbing a pair of earring with skull and crossbones on them. After she is done in Spencer's Sesshomaru lead her to a Jewelry store and tell her to pick out any engagement ring she wants.

Kagome looks around for a about two hours before she finds a black onyx with two diamonds next to the onyx that sits on a white gold spider web band. When she sees it she tell Sesshomaru she wants that one. He tells the people at the store that he wants that. The people at the store get out the ring and hands it to Sesshomaru and he pays for it.

Kagome get ready to walk out the store when Sesshomaru stops her and gets down on one knee and says "Kagome will you marry me."

The End

Girl Of The Night


	12. Chapter Twelve

New School... New Friends... A new life…  
Chapter 12 O My Gawd.  
Having to go to another school and having to make new friends was the worst thing that could happen to the 17 soon to 18-year-old kagome or so she thinks. Sess/Kag Inu/OC Mir/San.  
I don't own Inuyasha or any of the charters of Inuyasha I only own Iikka and the plot of the story.

**A/N I know I put up the last chapter but It wasn't to my liking so I'm redoing it. Hope you like it.**

REACP

Kagome get ready to walk out the store when Sesshomaru stops her and gets down on one knee and says "Kagome will you marry me."

END OF RECAP

Kagome stares down at him for a few minutes with tears in her eyes before flinging herself at him and saying, "Yes. Yes. Yes. Yes."

He laughs at her and kisses her. She kisses him back and smiles. He smiles back at her. He puts the ring on her finger and they walk back to his car. He starts driving her to her house but turns a street before he should have and pulls into the third house on the street. It was a brick three story victorian mansion.

Kagome looks at him and ask, "Why are we here. This isn't my house."

He smiles at her and say, "The reason we are here is cause I bought this house for us to leave in when we get married."

She smiles back and says, "It beautiful. But can we go inside."

"Sure we can." He gets out the car and walks up to the door with Kagome right behind him. He opens the door and steps aside for her to walk in. She walks in and stares in awe. The the grand staircase goes from the ground all the way up. She walks over to the staircase and walks up it to the second floor. She looks around at all the different room to she get to the only room that was painted. It was half pink and half blue. It had everything you would need for a baby. Kagome looked back at Sesshomaru and said, "Why did you buy all of this. I'm not even pregnant yet."

"I know but I couldn't help it. The image of you pregnant with my kid makes me happy."

"It makes me happy too."

Sesshomaru walks and wraps her arms around her waist. She leans back into him and says, "I love this house. When can we move in."

"We can move in as soon as you pick out the furniture and the paint."

Kagome sigh and says, "I guess I have a lot of work to do."

"And that would be."

"Getting this house done and filling this room." After kagome said that she went back down to the first floor to wait for Sesshomaru.

Ten minutes later Sesshomaru came down the step with a dazed look on his face. Kagome gets up from the floor and says, "Took you long enough."

Sesshomaru glares at her and says, "You knew."

Kagome stares at him innocently and says, "Knew what."

"You know what I'm talking about."

"I do."

"Yeah you do."

"I have no clue what you are talking about."

Sesshomaru uses his demon speed to pin her to the wall and says, "Yes you do."

Kagome smiles up at him and says, "I do not." and kisses him.

He kisses her back and pushes her further into the wall. She wraps her arms around his neck and he lift her up so she can wrap her legs around him. He starts kissing and nip-ping her neck. She moans and leans her head to the side. He bites her and she jerks away. She looks him in the face and his eyes are flashing between red and gold. She gets scared and says, "Sesshy are you in there."

He growls and nuzzles her neck where he bite her. She moans and says, "Please Sesshy come back. I don't want to do it against a wall my first time."

He growls one more time and lifts his head. His eyes are back to normal. Her looks down at her to see tears in her eyes. "I'm so sorry baby. I let my beast get out. I have trouble controlling it when I'm around you."

She looks up at him with tears running down her face. "Its ok. You just scared me thats all."

He kisses away all her tears and lets her feet hit the ground and says, "I am really sorry. Its with me choosing you as my mate my beast wants you and its hard to fight him."

"I understand. What will make it easier on you?"

Sesshomaru blushes and says, "If I truly mated you."

Kagome leans her head to the side and says, "How do you do that?"

He leans his head down and whisper into her ear "If i was to make lover to you and bite you after mixing your and mines blood.

Kagome blushes and kisses him. "I wouldn't mind that. But when you bite me is it going to hurt."

"It might hurt a little."

"OK."  
"OK. Ok as in what."

"You know what I mean."

"Ummm... Never mind I know. Are you sure."

"As sure as I ever will be."

He picks her up and carries her to the car and gets in himself. He drives to his house and gets out. He walks over to Kagome's side and picks her up and carries her inside the house. She starts kissing and nipping at his neck while his is trying to put the key in the lock. She laugh cause he is having problem and stops. He groans and finally gets the door open. He walks in and kick it closed behind him.

**Lemon**

He walks up stairs to his room and throws Kagome onto his bed. She laughs as he jumps on top of her. He kisses her and takes of her shirt. His kisses down her neck to her bra and lefts her up and takes it off. She blushes when he looks at her. "Do you have any clue how beautiful you are."

She rolls her eyes and he nips at her nipple she moans and arches her back. She pulls of his shirt and runs her hands over his muscles. He groans and lowers his head to her chest. He kisses way down her body to her pants and pull them off along with her panties and stares down at her completely naked. She blushes and tries to hide herself. He grabs her arms and put the above her head. She arches her back trying to get her wrist free. She struggles some more before she gives up and just lays there. He lets her wrist go and gets up to finishing getting undressed. She watches him get undress and gasp when pulls down his pants. He gets back in bed with her and starts kissing his way down her body again. He kisses down to her core and licks. She comes up of the bed. He grabs her hips and pulls her to him and stabs his tongue deep. She moans and runs her foot down his back. He puts one finger inside of her and she gasp. He starts moving his finger and she follows the rhythm if it. He pulls out his finger and she whimper. He puts two finger in this time. Stretching her further. He starts moving his fingers and she comes. He kisses his way back up her body to her mouth and kisses her. She kisses him back and moves against him. He grabs her hips ans looks down at him "Are you sure."

She lifts herself up and says, "Yes damn it I'm sure."

He nods and slowly thrust into her past her thin barrier. He kisses her catching her scream in his mouth. He stay still kissing away her tears. She finally nods and he pulls out and pushes back in. She moans and wraps her legs around his waist. He starts moving faster until they are both on the edge. He slows down and starts going faster again just as there both come he bites the side of her neck mixing his blood with her. She screams and bits his neck too.

**End Of Lemon**

They wake up a couple of hours later wrapped in another's arms. Kagome stretches and gets out of bed and walk into the bathroom and screams. Sesshomaru comes into the bathroom and stares at her in awe.

"Wwwwwhat?"

**A/N I hope you like it. I'm not good with lemons so yeah. **


	13. Chapter Thirteen

New School... New Friends... A new life…  
Chapter 12 How Did This happen?  
Having to go to another school and having to make new friends was the worst thing that could happen to the 17 soon to 18-year-old kagome or so she thinks. Sess/Kag Inu/OC Mir/San.  
I don't own Inuyasha or any of the charters of Inuyasha I only own Iikka and the plot of the story.

REACP

They wake up a couple of hours later wrapped in another's arms. Kagome stretches and gets out of bed and walk into the bathroom and screams. Sesshomaru comes into the bathroom and stares at her in awe.

"Wwwwwhat?"

END OF RECAP

"I have no clue Sesshy."

"How could this have happened."

"I have no clue. Maybe it happened when you mated me and with me being a miko. You never know."

"That is true. It just hard to believe that you are a full blooded demon with miko power."

"Tell me about it. I didn't know it was possible."

"Me either."

"O well. I guess I have to live with. I really don't mind."

"I think you look beautiful."

"Thank you Sesshy."

"I'm only telling the truth."

"Sure."

"I am."

"OK."

"I am."

"I said ok."

"Ok."

"Ok. Now get out so I can take a shower."

Sesshomaru wiggles his eyebrows and say, "Mind if I join you?"

Kagome laugh and says, "NO. You can not join you big pervert. Now get out."

Kagome pushes him out the door and locks it behind him. She turns on the shower and gets in. She washes her body and hair with mango shampoo and body wash and gets out. She stands in front of the mirror and turns a light pink color. When she stops glowing her hair is dry and so is her body. She unlocks the door to see Sesshomaru sitting on the bed talking into the phone. When he sees I'm out he hangs up and says, "That was are friends they where wondering if we wanted to hang out."

"Sure. What about you."

"I guess. I would rather spend time making love to you."

Kagome blushes and says, "Maybe later we are going to go hang out with are friends. Then after that we are going to go visit my dad and tell him then we are going to go back to my house and tell my mom cause she just got home."

Sesshomaru says, "Whatever babe." and walks into the bathroom to take a shower.

When Sesshomaru gets out Kagome is sitting on the bed in a black skirt with a red belly shirt on that says 'Just cause I understand you doesn't mean I have to like you.' She has on a pair of combat boots and red and black knee high socks. She looks up at him and smiles. He smiles back and ask, "How come when you got out of the shower your hair or your body wasn't wet?"

"Ummm...It something I can do with my miko power. If you want I can dry your hair and body for you?"

"Sure. That would save a ton of time."

Kagome smiles and walk over to him and turns a light pink color then pulls away and his body and hair is dry. He kisses her then swats her on the butt before going to get dressed. She laughs and goes and sits back on the bed waiting for Sesshomaru to get dressed. He walks out in a pair of tight girl jeans and a red muscle shirt. He puts on a studded belt and steps into his red and black adios.

Kagome grabs his hand and pulls him out the front door to his car and gets into the driver side making him get into the passenger seat. He growls at her and she laughs. She turns on the radio and jams to Evanescence on the way to Sango house.

When they get there she makes Sesshomaru get out and get her. The run out to the car and get in. Before Sesshomaru even gets his door closed Kagome is already out of the drive way and on her way to Inuyasha's.

When they get there Sesshomaru goes and gets them and Sango ask, "What happened to you?"

"I'll explain when I have you all together."

Sango shrugged and said, "Fine by me."

Inuyasha gets into the car with Iikka right behind him. She goes to speed over to Miroku's but sees that Sesshomaru isn't in the car yet. She stops and lets him in but as soon as his butt hits the seat she is out of the drive way and on her way to Miroku's.

On the way to Miroku's she gets stopped by a cop. But she shows him who she is and he bows and says, "Sorry. Princess."

She smiles and pulls away. She gets to Miroku's and once again Sesshomaru gets out the car and goes and gets him. Miroku gets into the back seat and says, "Damn Kagome. You look sexier then before. So when do I get a grab of dat."

Sesshomaru snarls at him and Miroku picks up Sango and sit her in his lap so he can hide behind her. Kagome laughs and speeds away to the mall.

They all get out of the car and walk into the mall. Sesshomaru pulls Kagome to his side cause of all the cat calls and wolf whistles that are being directed at her. He starts seeing red but Kagome says, "Baby. Why are you getting mad. I know that they are making cat calls and wolf whistles but whose mark do I have on my neck."

She walks away from him and into the store.


	14. Chapter Fourteen

New School... New Friends... A new life…  
Chapter 14 Explanations  
Having to go to another school and having to make new friends was the worst thing that could happen to the 17 soon to 18-year-old kagome or so she thinks. Sess/Kag Inu/OC Mir/San.  
I don't own Inuyasha or any of the charters of Inuyasha I only own Iikka and the plot of the story.

REACP

I would write one but this one is not off of the chapter before this one. It later that day.

END OF RECAP

Kagome sit down in the food court with 10 taco in front of her. She sitts there and eats them all. They look at her like ok did she just eat all of that. She looks up at them and says, "What?'

They smiles at her and says, "Nothing at all."

She shrugs and goes back to finishing what she got from taco bell. After she got done eating the taco pizza and her cheesy potatos she smiles and says, "Now to explan Why I look this way."

They all nod besides Sesshomaru who was still staring at Kagome not believeing she eat all that food. She couldn't be with pup already could she. O god. She will kill me if she is. But she might I have never seen her eat that much food. I guess we will see in a couple of monthes.

Kagome smiles again and looks at Sesshomaru to see him looking at her and thinking. Her smiles get bigger knowing that he is think why she eat all this food.

Sango waves her hand in front of Kagome and she snap out of her thought and says, "What?"

Sango shakes her head and says, "The explanation."

"O Yeah That."

"Yeah that."

"Ok well. Me and Sesshomaru mated."

Sango and Iikka scream and start hugging Kagome. Kagome hugs them back. They smiles at her and sit back in there sits. Kagome smiles back and says, "Back to what I was saying. Well anyway me and sesshomaru mated. We think that when he marked me that him mixing our blood did this to me."

Sango and Iikka nods and Sango says, "But I have never heard of any thing like this."

Kagome looks at her and she covers up her mouth. Kagome gives her the tell me look and Sango says, "What I researched. Is that so hard to believe. Plus I am a demon slayer. And everything I know about them. Nothing like this has ever happened. I wonder if Sesshomaru got any thing out of this. You became a miko demon. I wonder if Sesshomaru is going to get some miko powers."

Kagome and Iikka sit there think about it and Iikka says, "He might. But I guess we won't know until he shows some signs."

Kagome and Sango nod saying, "That true."

Sesshomaru looks over at Kagome smiling. He shakes his head wondering what he did to deserve her. He must have done something. Kagome feels him looking at her and smiles at him he smiles back.

Sango nudges Iikka and point to Sesshomaru and Kagome. They sit there awing to themselves. The boys sit there shaking there head. They stop staring at another when someone bumps into Kagome chair. She looks behind her too see her step-sister Kikyo. Kagome growls and Sesshomaru snarls at the girl making his mate growl.

Kikyo looks down at her and gasp. She shakes her head and blinks before saying, "Kkk kagome."

Kagome smiles and says, "Yours truly."

Kikyo huff and says, "What the hell happen to you. You look worst then before."

Sesshomaru gets up and Kagome looks at him and says, "Sit down love I got the skanky hoe."

Kikyo stares at Kagome with her mouth hanging open and Kagome being Kagome says, "I see finally sucking all that dick made you mouth stuck like that."

Kikyo glares at her and closes her mouth. Kagome smirks and says, "Does a cock got you tongue."

Kikyo glares again and goes to say something when Kagome's dad shows up. Kagome smiles and run into his open arms. "Hi, Daddy its so good to see you. Kikyo was being a bitch so I told her off."

He laughs and says, "Thats my girl."

Kagome step mom comes up to Kagome and her dad and says, "What the fuck gives you a right to say that shit to my little girl."

Kagome's dad gets pissed and steps in front of Kagome and get into her step mom's face and says, "Now you listen here bitch. That is my little girl you are talking too. So if I was you I would watch how you talk to her."

Kagome step mom stares at him with her mouth hanging open. He dad goes to turn around to leave but before he does he says, "O Yeah Amber me and you are over. You can get your shit and leave. All the I bought you can stay though. Your also not getting any of my money."

Amber runs away crying. Kagome starts to feel bad but then she remembered all the mean and hateful stuff Amber said to her when she us to stay at her dad's for the summer.

Adam looks at Kagome and smiles. She smiles back and says, "I thought you loved her daddy."

Adam looks at her with a sad smiles and says, "Baby I love you more then I love her."

Kagome smiles back and says, "Well daddy I have something to tell you."

Sesshomaru comes and stands next to her and Kagome says, "Well daddy. I know your wondering why I look the way I look you just didn't want to says anything and the reason is cause I'm mated to Sesshomaru the prince of the western lands."

Adam smiles and shakes Sesshoamru's hand and hugs Kagome and kisses her cheek."I'm happy for you."

Kagome smiles and turn to look at her friends and says, "Daddy this is my friend Iikka." She points to Iikka. "This is my friend Sango." She points to Sango. "This is my friend Inuyasha." She points to Inuyasha. "And last but not least my friend Miroku." She points to Miroku and says, "Everyone this is my daddy Adam."

Adam smiles at them and shakes the hand's of Inuyasha and Miroku but hugs Sango and Iikka. Kagome hugs Sesshomaru and whisper, "I'm so happy he left Amber and like you all. I don't know what I would have done if he did like you all. You guys have be come like a family to me."

Sesshomaru smiles and says, "Babe me and Inuyasha is family to you. We are mated."

Kagome smiles back and says, "I know. I'm happy you guys are part of my family."

"We're happy to be apart of your family too."

Adam look over at Sesshomaru and Kagome and smiles before saying, "How about we go to my house."

They all smiles at him and says, "To Kagomes' dad's house we go."

He shakes his head and says, "You all can call me dad."

They all smiles at him and link arm before skipping out of the mall singing, "To Dad house we go." (To grandma's house we go but instead of grandma is dad. Te he he)


	15. Chapter Fifteen

**A/N** I know you all want a chapter not a author note. I'm trying. I have the chapters written. But my comeputer went BOOM. I'm hoping I still have all the notebooks that I wrote the new chapters in. If I find my notebooks you should have a chapter to all of the stories of mine you read by either next or the following weekend. It really depends. I realy am sowwy. I wish this didn't happen. But I couldn't help it. Well I have to go. Puh lease don't be mad at me. With the time I have I should be ale to write a couple chapter. They might not be really long as I get stuck on words but they will be something.

Love you all and I'm soooooooooo sowwy.

Gurl Of The Night


	16. Chapter Sixteen

New School... New Friends... A new life…  
Chapter 15 Bitchy Step-Mom and Step-sister.  
Having to go to another school and having to make new friends was the worst thing that could happen to the 17 soon to 18-year-old kagome or so she thinks. Sess/Kag Inu/OC Mir/San.  
I don't own Inuyasha or any of the charters of Inuyasha I only own Iikka and the plot of the story.

REACP

This chapter is a week after the last one. I was stuck as what to do once they got to her dad's house so I decided to just do a flash back thingy.

END OF RECAP

Kagome is sitting on her bed in her and Sesshy's new house thinking about what happen about a week ago with her step-mom, and step-sister.

**Flash back**

**Kagome's Pov**

Me and my dad was going against another in DDR and so far we were tied with one song to go when we hear screaming in the house. Me and my dad both jump off the game and run to where the screaming is to see my Step-mom and Step-sister trying to get into the house but the guards wouldn't let them. I started laughing and my dad did too. They were throwing themselves against six 6'6, 250 pounds of pure muscle. They guy wasn't even fazed. I mean come on My Step-sister is like 5'4 and weighs maybe 110. My Step-mom is about 5'5 or 5'6 and weighs about 120 if that. They really think they could hurt the guards.

I stop laughing and walk over to the guards and ask them, "What is it that you two want???"

"We want are clothes, shoes, and make up." say my Step-sister.

"Um mm. Daddy dear can you come here please?"

"What sweetie?"

"Well you see these to sluts want there clothes, shoes, and make up. Can they have it?"

"What do you think?"

"I think we should just give it to them. I mean what would you do with all those slutty clothes anyway?"

"I guess your right."

"I know."

"Well Why don't you go upstairs and put all there clothes and stuff in bags. While I have the guards get the keys of all the cars that I bought them."

"Okay Dad."

I start to walk away when my dad says, "Honey make sure there is none of my money hidden in those clothes also all the jewelry stays here besides the very small jewelery box on the huge dresser in my room. Its the only pink thingy in there."

"Dad. Um mm how am I to know it is your money."

"I don't carry anything under a 50. So from 1 to 20 is there money."

"Okay Dad."

I walked up stairs and pulled out all of the clothes from my dad's closet that belong to my Step-Mom and threw them on the floor after checking pockets. After about a hour I was done with my Step-mom's clothes and I had found about three thousand dollars. I called a maid to put them in a black bag and take them down stairs and walked into my Step-sister's room. I walked over to her closet and did the same thing but this time finding close to Two Hundred Thousand dollars.

I walked down stairs and over to my dad and hand him all the cash. He stares eye wide at all the cash they had been trying to sneak out of the house. I shake my head at the look on his face and says, "You should have known dad. I mean look at them."

"I know baby. But I fell in love with her."

"I know Daddy. Its going to be okay."

"I know. Did you check the pink jewelry box?"

"Not yet. I didn't know what was suppose to be in the box and what wasn't."

"I see. Here let me have it."

I handed him the pink jewelry box and walked away to see if the maid had packed all the clothes yet. I walk into see that she was done and says, "I need theses taken down stairs and to the cabs that are sitting outside. Thank you."

The maid smiles at me and I smile back. She walks away to go get people to help her and I walk back down stairs to where my dad is.

"Did you find anything that wasn't suppose to be in there?"

"I'm surprised but I didn't. Everything in here is hers."

"Thats good."

"That it is. So is there being brung down here?"

"Thats what is coming down now in black bags."

"I see."

"Well since that is done don't you think the guards can do the rest and we can go finish playing our game of DDR?"

"Yuppers lets go."

I smiles and grab his arm and pull him back to the game room. We walk in and Sesshy come up and gives me a hug and ask, "What was the screaming about?"

I smiles and hug him back before saying, "O. That was my Step-mom, and Step-sister. They wanted there stuff."

"I see."

"Pretty much. But anyway back to me and my dad's game. One song away from winning."

"Your not going to win Sweetie so why even get your hoped up."

"We will see. Won't we."

I didn't even give my dad time to answer before the song started. He growled and started hitting the beats. I laughed and did a couple cool tricks hitting all the beats while doing it. I ended up winning like always.

My dad groaned and pouted the rest of the night. It was funny to see him with his bottom lip hanging out.

**End of Flash Back**

Kagome came out of the flash back and laughed. That had to be one of the funniest things I ever show. I also found out my dad is a Black Inu. Its pretty cool.

She lays there in silence rubbing her slightly rounded tummy when Sesshy come into the room...


	17. Chapter Seventeen

New School... New Friends... A new life…  
Chapter 16 Telling Sesshomaru  
Having to go to another school and having to make new friends was the worst thing that could happen to the 17 soon to 18-year-old kagome or so she thinks. Sess/Kag Inu/OC Mir/San.  
I don't own Inuyasha or any of the charters of Inuyasha I only own Iikka and the plot of the story.** Warning. There is a lot of cussing in this up coming part.**

REACP

She lays there in silence rubbing her slightly rounded tummy when Sesshy come into the room...

END OF RECAP

Sesshy's Pov

I walked into my and Kagome's new bedroom to see her laying on the bed rubbing her slightly rounded tummy. Kagome looks at me with huge eyes before saying, "What are you doing home so early???"

I smile and say, "I missed you. Plus I was done with my work."

"I see. So what do you want to do?"

"I don't know. What do you want to do?"

"I don't know either."

"Kagome can I ask you something?"

"Sure. What is it?"

I smirked to myself wondering if I can get her to tell me she is pregnant before saying, "Honey have you gained some weight."

Kagome stares at me with her mouth hanging open before screaming, "WHAT????"

"Honey I said."

"I KNOW WHAT YOU SAID. YOU ASSHOLE. YES I DID GAIN WEIGHT BUT THATS ONLY CAUSE I AM PREGNANT WITH YOU PUP YOU STUPID ASS MOTHER FUCKER NO GOOD GAWD DAMN DOG."

I start laughing when she is done yelling at me and she just glares at me and says, "What is so fucking funny?"

I control my laugher and say, "You are my love."

"Don't my love me. You ask if I gained weight."

"I know love. I ask you on purpose hoping you would blow up on me and tell me you was pregnant."

"How did you know?"

"Well... For one you was throwing up in the mornings. For two I could smell him or her on you at night when you was a sleep do to your spell dropping when your asleep. For the third thing I say you tummy rounding slightly."

"I see. Why did you just tell you knew?"

"Cause I love it when you are mad."

"I see. Your still a asshole."

"Okay love. If you say so."

"I do say so."

"Okay Love"

She lays back down and I crawl up into the bed and wrap my arms around her waist and lays my head down on the pillow. She starts playing with my hair and says, "Sesshy?"

"Hmmm Love."

"Do you know if the baby is a girl or a boy?"

"If you want I can check."

"Okay."

Kagome lets down the spell and I sniff her stomach before looking up at her and saying, "Baby. Guess what?"

"What Love? Tell me."

"We are having Twins. One girl. One Boy."

"OMG. REALLY??"

"Really."

"YAY!!! Can we go shopping for the nursery and clothes for when I start showing. Puh Lease."

"Sure Love. But can lets go get something to eat."

"Okay. What do you want."

"Hmmm. I would really love you. But seeing as we are talking about food how about some grilled chicken and a dinner salad."

"Sounds good."

"Are you sure? You don't want anything weird yet."

"Well I did earlier. I wanted pickles, onions, tomatoes, and chocolate ice cream."

I start gagging and say, "Please. When you get a weird craving don't eat it around me."

"Okay. I won't."

She gets out of bed and streaches. I groan and she smiles. She walks out of the room with a extra swing in her hip. I groan again and say after her. "Are you trying to kill me."

I hear giggle and say, "Why would I do that? I love you."

"Yeah Yeah."

She giggles ad finishes walking down stairs. I get up after a couple minutes. Not wanting to leave my bed. _'It smells just like her.'_ I finally get down stairs to see the salad done and her putting the chicken on the plates. I come up behind her and kiss her cheek before saying, "It smells amazing."

"Why Thank You. I'll make sure I tell the cook."

I look at her and say, "We have a cook?"

"Yuppers. Your staring at her."

I shake my head and say, "I thought you had hired some one when you said that."

She looks at me with tears in her eyes and says, "I could if you wanted me too. Is my cooking not good enough."

I pull her into my arms and say, "No Honey you don't have to unless you want too. I love your cooking."

She looks up at me and I wip away the tears. She smiles at me and says, "I'm sorry about that my stupid hormones are going crazy."

I smiles back and say, "Its okay love. Lets go eat this amazing meal you made and then lets go shopping."

"Okay."

They sit down and eat before grabbing coats and leaving to go shopping.

The End.

Well Until Next Time AnyWay.


	18. Chapter Eighteen

New School... New Friends... A new life…  
Chapter 16 Hun. Do my feet look big???????  
Having to go to another school and having to make new friends was the worst thing that could happen to the 17 soon to 18-year-old kagome or so she thinks. Sess/Kag Inu/OC Mir/San.

I don't own Inuyasha or any of the charters of Inuyasha I only own Iikka and the plot of the story.

**RECAP**

About 6 months later.

**END OF RECAP**

Kagome waddles into Sesshomaru's study and walks over to his desk before saying, "Hun. Do my feet look big? I can't see them."

He looks down at her feet and looks at them for a few minutes before look back up at her and saying, "No baby. They don't look big."

Kagome smile and Sesshomaru smiles back. He scoots back fom his desk and pats his lap. Kagome giggles and sit down on his lap. He pulls her close to his chest and kisses the crown of her head. He puts his hand on her tummy and says, "So how have you been feeling baby?"

She lays her head on his shoulder and says, "Good. But they won't stop kicking. I am surprised they haven't broken anything yet."

He laughs and says, "Trust me love they can't break anything. You just feel it more cause they are inside of you."

She laughs too and says, "I know. It just hurts so bad. Plus they keep hitting my blader so I have to pee every 10 to 15 minutes. I mean they are crazy."

He smiles again and rubs her tummy and says, "Are you too being mean to your mommy? Thats not very nice."

Kagome giggles and lays her hand over his. He turns his hand laces his and her's finger. She sighs and says, "I have a week to go and I won't have my devil span beating the crap out of my insides anymore."

He shakes his head hugs her close to him and says, "Thats not nice to say about them."

She glares at him and says, "They are not nice either."

He looks down at her and says, "Two rights doesn't make a right."

Kagome smirks and says, "But three lefts make a right."

He shakes his head and says, "Baby. Baby. Baby."

She gasp and says, "I thought you only said I have having two. I thought I felt three heads."

He bust out laughing and she stares at him like he is crazy. He raises his eyebrow at her look and she raises hers back before saying,"Why did you burst out laughing?"

"It was cause or what you said."

She thinks for a minute before blushing and hitting him on his chest. He rubs his chest and says, "That was not nice at all."

She smirks and hits him again. He gasp and rubs his chest. "Now that was really not nice."

She smirks again and hits him harder. He gasp and grabs her hand before tickling her. She giggles and wiggles trying to get away from him. She laughs and say "Please Sesshy stop your going to make me pee myself." between giggles.

He stops tickling her when he hears her say she is going to pee herself. She catches her breath before jumping up off him and running to the bathroom they had but off of the study. She come back out a couple minutes later glaring him. He smiles at her and she keeps glaring at him. He shakes his head and says, "Come her babe."

She shakes her head and crosses her arms under her chest. Sesshomaru looks down at her chest and growls, "Please baby come here."

She shakes head again before sitting down and turning her back to him. She smirks when she hears him get up form his chair and come towards her. He steps in front of her and kneals down to her level. She turns her head away from him and he says, "I am sorry baby. I was just playing with you. I forgot that when I tickle you the babys jump all over your blader."

She turns her head toward him and smiles before saying, "Its all good babe."

He smiles back and hugs her before having to let go to hold his sides from him laughing so hard. Kagome smirks down at him before getting up and leaving the study. She stops outside the door and hides her and the baby scent before walking to the kichen to make herself a pickle, chocolate and strawberry yogart sandwhich. She finishs her making her sandwhich and walks to the game room and sit down on one of the bean bag she had hidden in this room.

Five minutes later she just got done with her snadwhich when Sesshomaru comes into the room and sniffs. She curls up in her bean bag and waits for him to leave knowing that he can't find her hiding the scent. He walks back out of the game room and Kagome relaxes and lays her head down on the pillow and is out before she could finish saying good night to her babies.

Thirty Minutes later Sesshomaru come back to the game room and sniffs again. He smiles when he smells her scent but frowns when he can't see her. He walks further into the room and looks around but still can't see her. He walks over to the DDR machine and sniff again. He scent was here the strongest. He walk to the side of the machine to see her curled up and asleep on a black bean bag. He shakes his head before walking over there and picking her up. He nuzzles her neck and she cuddles closer to his chest. He smiles down at his mate happy that he found her and that in two week they where going to have pups of there own.


	19. Chapter Nineteen

New School... New Friends... A new life…  
Chapter 16 !!!!My Family!!!!!!  
Having to go to another school and having to make new friends was the worst thing that could happen to the 17 soon to 18-year-old kagome or so she thinks. Sess/Kag Inu/OC Mir/San.

I don't own Inuyasha or any of the charters of Inuyasha I only own Iikka and the plot of the story.

**RECAP**

Three weeks later.

**END OF RECAP**

**Kagome's POV**

Hey Everyone,

I am so happy you have decided to read my online journal. There won't be that alot of update for a while cause about a week ago I had my twins. But yeah that is what I wanted to tell you about today. My beatuiful twins. But anyway.

We will tell you about my baby boy first. His name is Akiro Niko. He is so adoreable. They both are full demons thanks to me being turned into one. Even though the nurse said that they would have been full demons even if I was just a miko. So Yeah. Akiro has black hair with sliver patches. On his forehead he has a dark blue cresent moon and two light blue lines on his cheeks, wrist and hips. His eyes is the lightest gold color they look almost like they are yellow. He has the cutes smile. I love it when he laughs and smiles at me. I love it when they both do. He is the curious one of the two. I mean he isn't even a week old and he trying to get into stuff. It crazy I swear. He gets into anything around him. I mean I left the baby bag next to him and the next thing I know he has all the stuff out of it. All Sesshy did was laugh. I was like O MY GAWD!

Now on to my baby girl. The one I get spoil and put her in a pink dress with her hair up in piggytails. LOL. I just can't wait. Her name is Akira Nika. Don't ask me why they name match besides the different letter at the end. It was Sesshy's idea. I guess it is custom in royal demon familys that when having twin that are not of the same sex that they names should almost match. Shrugs Don't ask me. But anyway. Akira has sliver hair with black patches. On her forehead she has a red cresent moon and two pink line on her cheeks, wrist and hips. Her eyes are so blue they are almost sliver. She is the shy one. She will hide from you if you go to pick her up and she don't know you. She hid from Iikka and Inuyasha. It was funny cause Inuyasha was like pouting cause his niece wouldn't come to him. Sesshy was like Good girl. I would be hiding too if mommy would let me. I laughed and hit his arm. He just smilesd at me. I really do love him. I love all three of them with all of my heart. Then you have my bestest friends ever. Iikka, Sango, Inuyasha and Miroku.

Well I am sorry to say but this update has to be coming to a end soon but I will give you some more information on my babys and let you know stuff that you might not know. Well Akiro and Akira both got different but special gifts. Akiro is a super powerful demon. He took after Sesshy. Akira is a super powerful miko. She is even more powerful then me and I am one of the most powerful mikos alive. But you might be wonder how we know this and they are only a week old. They each have a tattoo well its more like a birthmark on there right shoulder that shows what they are. Akiro's is claw marks. There is five of them and they are blood red. Akira's is what looks like a shotting star but it is a ball of miko energy cause it is pink. I was suprised too see them marks on them. I mean there was a set of twins that had the same marks over a three hundred years ago. I never thought my twins would be the next super miko and super demon. I mean who would have thought that. I know I wouldn't have. But anyway here is some information I just found out demon babies grow faster then human babies. A week old demon baby is about a 3 or 4 month human baby. There growing slows down when they hit 21. I thought that was amazing. I never knew that. I guess you really do learn something new every day.

But yeah. I have to go now. My babies are crying. Its time to feed them. Well love you all and as soon as I can I will give you all a update.

**End of Kagome's POV**

Kagome walks into the nursery too see Sesshomaru sitting in the rocking chair with Akiro and Akira in his arms. She smiles and just stands there taking in the sight. It was so cute to see her strong handsome soon to be husband holding are tiny twins in his arms. Sesshomaru looks up at her and smiles. She walk over to the trio and kisses her husband before kissing each cute little cheek of her baby's. They smiles at her and grab a hold of her hair. She smiles back at them and pulls her hair away from them. They go to start crying but she makes a funny face and they giggle. She giggles to before taking them from Sesshy and sitting herself in his lap. He wraps his arms around all three of them and sighs before saying, "I love times like this. When it is just the four of us."

Kagome snuggles closer and says, "Me too. But I really miss the only the two of us time."

He laugh and kisses the top of Kagome's head. Kagome smiles and looks down at her now sleeping babies. She wiggles alittle and looks at Sesshy and whisper, "Let me up so I can put them back in there cribs and we can go do something just the two of us."

He lets her up and watches her a few minutes before getting up himself and waiting for her by the door. She walk over to and whispers, "Night Night mommy's little devils."

Sessshy snorts and shakes his head. Kagome looks up at him and says, "What?"

"I thought the saying was Mommy's little angels."

"Well not with those two. They are Mommy's little devils."

Sesshy shakes his and walks away. Kagome looks confused and follows him to there room before tackling him to the bed and asking, "What is wrong with what I said?"

He smile up at her and says, "There is nothing wrong with what you said. I just find it amusing that you still call them that."

She smiles back at him and says, "Well its not my fault. They are bad. But i can't help but find it cute.'

He laughs at her and rolls them over so she am under him. She smile and wrap her arms around his neck before kissing him. He kisses her back and takes of her top kissing down her chest to the clasp on the front of her bra. He palm one of them and attacks the other with his mouth. He rubs his fangs over the nipple lightly before soothing anything with his tongue. She moans and take off his shirt and takes her hands down his chest and to his pants. She make fast of the zipper and button on his pants and wraps her hand around him. He groans and pulls off his pants on and then attacks Kagome pants. She giggles and help him so he don't rip them. He throws them across the room and pulls her to him and kisses her. She kisses him back and thrust her hips up. He smiles down at her and pulls her legs around his waist and goes to thrust into her but they hear one of the babies start crying. Sesshy sighs and lets Kagome up before falling back into the bed and almost crying. Kagome groans and puts on a robe before walking to the nursery and picking up Akira and feeding her before put her back into her crib a sleep. She waits a few minutes to make sure she wouldn't wake up. She goes to walk out of the room and Akiro starts crying. She sigh before picking him up and feed him. After he is done eating Kagome rocks him for a few minutes to make sure he is asleep before getting up and putting him in his crib. She walks out of the nursery and into her and Sesshy's room to see him asleep so she takes of her robe and crawls into bed with him and falls asleep.


	20. Chapter Twenty

New School... New Friends... A new life…  
Chapter 17 !!!!Epilogue!!!!!!  
Having to go to another school and having to make new friends was the worst thing that could happen to the 17 soon to 18-year-old kagome or so she thinks. Sess/Kag Inu/OC Mir/San.

I don't own Inuyasha or any of the charters of Inuyasha I only own Iikka and the plot of the story.** This is the last chapter. There will be no more. There will also be no sequl what so every. I am sorry to all who liked this story it is time for it too end.**

**18 years later!!!!!!!**

"I can't believe are babies are graduating."

"I know. Its hard to believe. It seems like yesterday that there were little."

"I know. I am so proud of them though. I mean Akira is Valedictorian and Akiro is second only to his sister. They both had full scholarships to go to the school they wanted too but gave it away."

"So am I Honey."

They both fall quite when the principal starts calling the kids name. Kagome starts crying when they say, "Tashio, Akira and Akiro."

Sesshomaru wraps his arms around her and rubs her back. She just sits there crying until she hears Akira say, "Hello class graduating class. I am Tashio Akira as most of you know. I was to give a speech today but decided that I would much rather let my beloved twin brother do it. So you all here is Tashio, Akiro."

Akiro hugs his sister before clearing his throat and saying, "Hello everyone. I am pleased to be standing up here today. But then again I am sad. Today is the last day I will be in this school as student. I might come back in a couple of years but it will be as a teacher or a parent. It won't be the same. I won't have to rush to get to math on time or atleast try too. Going from the first floor to the third isn't the most fun. I won't here Miss. Occa telling me to be quite or to get to class. I won't hear Mr. Walase making fun of me cause I can't seem to come to school everyday. Its all a shock to know none of us will be comeing back to this school. We all are going out into the world. Finding a job, or going school. It is really scary to know we are now adults. We can't run home to mommy and daddy cause someone was picking on us. Its going to be the real world. We are going to have to stick up for ourselfs. Well I wish you all luck in the real world."

Akiro walks away from the mic and goes and shakes hands with the Principal before wrapping his arm around his sister shoulder and walking off the stage. When they get off the stage Kagome come flying at them crying and sobing, "My babies are all grown up."

Akira, Akiro smiles and hugs her back. Sesshomaru comes over and fold all three of them in his arms and whisper, "I am so proud of you too."

Akira smile at him with tears in her eyes and jumps on him wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing his cheek and saying, "I love you daddy."

Sesshomaru wraps his arms around her and says, "I love you too baby girl."

She pulls away and smiles at him. He smiles back and puts her down on her feet. She moves out of the way when Akiro hugs him and says, "I love you dad."

Sesshomaru hugs him back and says, "I love you too son."

Kagome smiles at the three of them before she starts crying again. Akiro walk over and hug his mom saying, "I love you mom and I will always be your little devil."

Kagome hugs him back and says, "I love you too and I know you will always be mommy's little devil no matter how old you get."

He pulls away from her so Akira can hug her. Akira hugs her and says, "I love you mommy."

"I love you too."

She pulls away and goes and stand by her brother. Kagome smiles and takes out the digital cam and the two of them sigh. She laughs and says, "I only want a couple."

A couple turned out to be more then a couple. Try a couple hundred. Kagome put her camra way and smiled. The two of them smiled back but sighed with relief.

Akira looked at her watch and said, "Crap."

"Whats wrong?" ask Kagome

"I was suppose to meet Greg at the air port at 4. Its almost 4 now and the airport is 30 minutes away."

Sesshomaru smirks and says, "Do you want me to pull a couple string to get you there before his plane lands."

Akira looks up at him with puppy eyes and says, "Pwease Daddy."

Sesshomaru shakes his head and says, "You got it."

Akria smiles and does a happy dance while Sesshoamru pulls out his cell phone and calls for the streets to be cleared and the plane to be delayed 10 minutes. Akira hugs and kisses her mom and dad one more time before running to her car and leaving. Kagome stares after and Sesshomaru pulls her against his side. There look over at Akrio too see him looking at his watch too. Kagome smiles and says, "Let me guess you have to leave too."

He nods and says, "I am sorry mom but I have a interview in about 40 minutes."

Kagome hugs him and says, "Its all good. You go to your interview."

He hugs her back then hugs his dad before leaving. Kagome looks up at Sesshomaru and says, "My babies are gone for good now."

"No there not love. They are just leaving the nest."

"But I don't want them to leave."

"I know honey. But we can't keep them little forever."

"I wish we could."

"So do I love. So do I."

**A/n I Know this is a sucky ending but I didn't know what else to do. I thank you all for reading and reviewing. **


End file.
